La oscuridad de los colores
by buny
Summary: Un simple evento puede cambiar totalmente tu vida. No exite un camino que traiga felicidad a todos por igual. Ahora todo lo que mi corazon ve es azul SerenaXSeiya
1. El color de mi ser

**LA OSCURIDAD DE LOS COLORES**

Capitulo 1 .- El color de mi ser

By: buny

**ooOo0O0oOoo**

Era un día como cualquier otro, no había nubes en el cielo, parecía que todo iba a ser estupendo y así lo fue...

Esa tarde Usagi esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su novio Mamoru, el argumentaba tener una linda sorpresa para ella, estaba impaciente en casa...

Ya habían pasado más de 5 min. Bueno ese es un buen tiempo de tolerancia pero cuando hay una sorpresa de por medio todo cambia, por que tardara tanto pensaba una y otra vez miraba el reloj y las manecillas parecían regresar, el tiempo pasaba tan lento y aun así el no aparecía, cual es la sorpresa!!?

Por fin alguien llamaba a la puerta, de seguro era el, corrió a la puerta y a pesar de que su madre era la mas cercana no le permitió abrir la puerta, cual no fue su decepción al ver que se trataba de su hermano.

- no deberías estar en la escuela?

- lo que pasa es que hay junta de maestros y nos suspendieron el día completo... además no tengo por que darte explicaciones!!

El chico entro algo molesto se fue directamente a su cuarto, cuando Usagi volteo, después de todo ya estaba en la puerta una asomadita no haría mal a nadie, viro a la izquierda y no pudo evitar encontrarse con unos labios muy familiares, Mamoru por fin había hecho su aparición, la joven estaba con la intención de enfadarse con el en cuanto lo viera pero ese beso la había echo olvidar que ya habían pasado 10 min., ella lo miro interrogante, estaba esperando a que el le dijera de que se trataba...

El joven de cabellos negros parecía no querer decir nada se había quedado observando a la rubia sin decir una sola palabra.

- y bien?

-Y bien que? al parecer se le había olvidado a que había venido

- me dirás cual es la sorpresa??

Mamoru solo sonrió – claro que te voy a decir, al parecer Usagi no se había dado cuenta de que traía un cuadro, al parecer intentaba ocultarlo tras de si, eso era algo imposible pero hasta ese momento le había funcionado, lo puso enfrente de si y se lo mostró a Usagi.

- y me vas a decir que tu lo pintaste...

Así es contesto felizmente, la rubia no lo podía creer, ella jamás había notado inclinación por la pintura a su amado.

- pero nunca lo dijiste, no tenia idea, la chica estaba encantada con la pintura, era un hermoso paisaje con un caballo blanco con el campo de noche la luna alcanzaba a apreciarse a lo lejos, su novio la saco del aparente trance, - es tuyo...

La joven volteo perpleja – mió?

-Tuyo esta es mi primera pintura y quiero que tu la tengas pero, a cambio de ella te quiero pedir un favor

-Un favor, miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Usagi, bueno suponía que podía confiar en el y que lo que le pidiera no iba a ser cosa del otro mundo.

-quiero una pintura tuya y para eso quiero que seas mi modelo, primero se quedo muy seria después se lanzo a su querido novio abrazándolo, claro que lo haré, no tenias ni que pedirlo...

- podemos empezar hoy?

- pero no estoy arreglada, no deseas que me cambie??

-no así estas perfecta, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso, un sonido se escucho, al parecer una garganta aclarándose, era el padre de Usagi quien acababa de llegar y no pudo evitar ver la escena puesto que estaban en la entrada...

Esa tarde empezaron con la pintura, a pesar de que el día era largo, entre juegos la pintura no la termino.

- que te parece si la termino mañana?

-esta bien a la misma hora?

-si entonces mañana estará en frente de mi cama y cada vez que me vaya a la cama serás lo ultimo que vea...

-no digas eso que me haces sonrojar!!! 

-ja, ja, ja... lo siento amor entonces te veré mañana te dejo aquí mis cosas.

Le dio un beso de despedida y se retiro.

Al día siguiente Usagi estaba esperando, vaya sorpresa que le había dado su novio, una pintura hermosa y ahora ella estaría en otra echa por el, eso la emocionaba enormemente, miraba el inicio de su pintura y se emocionaba aun mas, miraba con detenimiento, en verdad le estaba quedando muy bien, las rosas que estaba poniendo como fondo eran de un hermoso color rojo, se había quedado tan embobada que no había visto la hora, ya había pasado media hora y Mamoru no llegaba, fue a ver afuera tal vez algo se le había atravesado había estado esperando mas de una hora, cada 10 min. Dudaba si debía llamarlo, tomaba la bocina del teléfono, estaba mas que decidida a hacerlo ya era demasiado tiempo, solo que el sonido de este la asusto, tal vez era él ya le explicaría que pasa, una voz femenina le decía cosa que no deseaba escuchar, dejo caer el teléfono y salió corriendo a buscar a su madre...

Después de unas horas ya estaba, en la sala de espera de un hospital, al parecer un conductor se había pasado un semáforo en rojo y se había impactado de manera terrible del lado del conductor, una enfermera caminaba por el pasillo y Usagi no pudo evitar preguntar por el estado de salud de su novio, ya tenía mucho esperando y no soportaba mas la espera.

-señorita siento decirle que a entrado en coma, las próximas horas serán criticas, solo queda esperar, la enfermera se apresuro pues al parecer la chica había caído en shock y no deseaba ser bombardeada con preguntas que no podía contestar.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche, el tiempo transcurría y parecía que ella no existía nadie le decía nada, no había poder humano que la moviera del lugar incluso sus amigas había ido a apoyarla, todas incluso su propia familia le habían dicho que lo mejor era que se fuera a descansar, apelaron a que debía cuidarse que mamoru no soportaría verla enferma cuando despertase, aun así ella parecía estar encerrada en su mundo no dirigía la palabra a nadie, poco a poco se fueron turnando, Rei se había quedado al final, no podían dejarla sola, Usagi volteo en todas direcciones no se veía nadie, se puso de pie sin hacer ruido no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, necesitaba ir a donde estaba él, sentía la necesidad de verlo, ya no soportaba mas la espera, se fue directo a la habitación donde el estaba, entro rápidamente antes de que alguien la pudiera ver, cerro la puerta sin hacer mucho escándalo, miro a la cama Mamoru estaba allí, parecía que solo dormía, se acerco a él, acerco su mano lentamente, temía que si lo tocaba este se fuera a desvanecer dudo un poco hasta que por fin movió su cabello lo alejo de su cara, lo miro con ternura, después de eso rompió en llanto, no se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió como sus lagrimas caían en su brazo, un sonido la hizo reaccionar, una maquina que estaba a un lado de él, los doctores y enfermeras entraron sin darle importancia a la persona presente, habían traído otro aparato al parecer pretendían reanimarlo, el acaso estaba muriendo? Poco a poco se dejaba caer, solo podía ver como los doctores y enfermeras estaban a su alrededor mientras que ese sonido infernal indicaba que el corazón de su amado ya había dejado de latir para siempre.

Ahora ya no habrá mas colores en mi alma...

Ahora todo lo que mi corazón ve es azul...

TSUUKU....

Bueno así es como esto empieza je,je.... Este fic esta dedicado a todas aquellas chicas que detestan a la pareja Darien y Serena y que adoran a la pareja SerenaX Seiya


	2. Una pintura sin colores

Bueno al parecer si les agrado la idea de un fic como este ¬¬ la verdad es que me dijeron que estuvo algo cruel y triste, otros me dijeron que si por que lo había matado tan pronto y otros me echaron porra! Pero bueno la cuestión es que se supone que empezaría con el funeral de Mamoru pero preferí dar una introducción, este es el segundo cap espero que les guste a todos aquellos que mandaron review y a los que no…

Silver Moonlight-81

.- Gracias por el apoyo yo también me puedo adecuar a las circunstancias je,je… 

anita-asakura .- Anita! Creo que ya era justo y necesario! Sorry por tanta espera pero tu sabes que lo primero era secretos de la luna y ahora que lo termine puedo escribir por fin tu Sei-Usa espero te guste este cap.

arely.- pues como vez si me tarde espero y no te hayas cansado y puedas leer lo que sigue

TaNiTaLoVe.- Pues si yo soy de la misma opinión así que me tuve que ver en la penosa necesidad de matarlo para hacer un Sei-Usa, aun así espero y lo continúes leyendo.

Eliz.- Cuanta euforia! Me alegra que te agrade tanto, espero no necesitar muchota suerte ya que tenia planeando esto desde hace mucho pero mis otros fics no me lo permitían, solo que me bloquee en los otros y dije por que dejar de escribir je,je…

Celen Marinaiden.- Otra que se une al clan, bienvenida a bordo y espero sigas la historia

Neo-gaby.- vaya tu review me recordó que tenia este fic je,je… como se descompuso mi comp. Me aburrí en vacaciones ToT y ahora que volvi a clases uso las de la escuela je,je.. lo malo es que tengo tarea wawaaa!

hgu.- tnakx por leer mi fic mas te vale que lo termines de leer por que si no te acuso con Fer y ya veraz como te pone ja,ja,ja... no es cierto pos haber si te pasa este cap :P

LA OSCURIDAD DE LOS COLORES

cap 2.- Una pintura sin colores

By: buny

..Ooo0.O.0ooO..

Al cerrar mis ojos sentía que podía ver...

Lo cierto es que ya no hay arco iris, ni cascadas, mucho menos sol, mis sueños se fueron como un liquido que corre...

Mi mente confusa esta, muy dentro de mi el silencio me atormenta, quiero tenerte pero no se como, háblame, di algo, déjame saber que todo esta bien, di cualquier palabra para saber que estas allí.

El funeral se había efectuado, toda persona que hubiera entablado amistad con el joven Chiba estaba en ese lugar, solo una persona no había asistido, ella no quería aceptar la muerte de su amado, eso era natural, nadie desea aceptar cosas como esa.

Quince días desde el suceso, nada mas triste que una joven que se estaba dejando vencer por la muerte de un ser amado, toda la vivacidad que una vez había estado acompañándola se había ido junto con su amor...

Poco a poco ella se alejaba, su charla era inexistente, solo hacia gestos y movía la cabeza para decir si o no, ellas eran comprensivas, en verdad que lo eran pero, la desesperación de saber que estaban perdiendo a su amiga era mayor.

Un fuerte sonido se escucho!

Caras de asombro en todas mientras se sentía el dolor en su mejilla enrojecida, el semblante de la guerrera del fuego cambio de asombro a enojo, no se arrepentía por lo que había echo, tomo de los hombros a Usagi.

No estas sola! no tienes que sufrir sola, deja, deja que te ayudemos, que tenemos que hacer para que reacciones, decía mientras la movía, una lagrima termino por salir, era tal su frustración que no lo pudo evitar.

Usagi se quedo callada, se libero de Rei, no tuvo reacción, acaso se había convertido en un robot para protegerse a si misma, desde aquello ya no se recordaba su voz, la Usagi de antes se habría puesto a llorar y se hubiese disculpado una y otra vez hasta provocar una sonrisa sincera y de perdón en su amiga, la rubia se puso de pie y sin mirar a atrás salió del lugar, todas estaban horrorizadas por la actitud que ahora tenía su princesa.

En su cuarto la única fuente de iluminación eran solo unos rayos de sol que se colaban de entre el poco espacio que dejaba la cortina, sentada estaba ella en el frío piso, se había alejado de ellas una vez mas, no deseaba llorar no deseaba sentir la compasión de ellas a cada minuto, por que no la llamaba, el tiempo pasaba, por que no la llamaba, solo una razón necesitaba para ir tras él, solo necesita encontrarlo, suplicaba en su mente solo di mi nombre, dame un poco de paz en mi mente, que puedo hacer para encontrarte...

Las chicas estaban en el recibidor, se habían estado cuestionando si lo que había ocurrido era correcto o no, Rei ya no sabía que pensar, por lo pronto habían acordado que lo mejor seria darle por su lado a la chica, pedir una disculpa, empezar desde cero, eso ya era bastante fastidioso pero no veían otra alternativa.

Rei se puso de pie, fue detenida por sus amigas quienes pensaron mejor esperar unos minutos antes de ir con la rubia.

Usagi se observaba sus manos tras los tenues rayos de sol que se lograban filtrar, una enorme necesidad de llorar se apodero de ella, intentaba calmarse un poco mas no pudo, el deseo era demasiado fuerte para ella, fue corriendo a su tocador, saco desesperadamente una caja de uno de los cajones, la había escondido muy bien para que nadie la viese.

Quisiera saber que te importa, por favor aun te quiero, hazme saber que sigues aquí, no me dejes sola, no deseo despertar mas y saber que no estarás…

Decidieron que solo esperarían unos minutos mas, Rei fue la primera en ponerse de pie fue con paso decidido hasta la puerta de la habitación de la chica, empezó a tocar la puerta, no se escuchaba ningún sonido, al parecer la rubia no quería ver a nadie, Rei se estaba desesperando, Amy se apresuro a interponerse entre la chica y la puerta, toco levemente la puerta con la mano mientras llamaba a Usagi…

Ya la había llamado mas de tres veces, Makoto se desespero mas que el resto y dijo finalmente, quítense voy a tumbar esta puerta, la chica parecía hablar en serio así que todas se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, tomo la chapa de la puerta y empezó a forcejear hasta que finalmente abrió la terca puerta, todas intentaron entrar al mismo tiempo pero todas se quedaron en seco al ver lo que estaba del otro lado…

Desde que supe que todo termino e cerrado mis sentido, se que es una mentira, todas tus palabras flotan mientras se alejan hacia un mañana que no me reconforta…

Usagi despertaba lentamente, la luz del sol se reflejaba en las sabanas blancas que la cubrían.

vaya hasta que despiertas bella durmiente!

Una voz nada familiar le habla, era un chico, Usagi solo volteo la cara, no tenia por que soportar a un parlanchín, el chico se levanto de la cama en la que el estaba, al parecer la rubia no se había dado cuenta de donde estaba, empezó a ver a su alrededor

estas en un hospital, fue lo que dijo el chico sacando de sus pensamientos, supongo que no sabrás por que estas aquí

Usagi volteo a ver al chico, este movió su brazo un poco - yo estoy aquí por esto, el chico traía enyesado su brazo izquierdo, - hoy me lo quitan, y que te comieron la lengua los ratones, disculpa es que no me e presentado mi nombre es Seiya, mucho gusto

La chica volteo la cabeza con un poco de desagrado, el joven se quedo observándola por un instante hasta que perdió un poco la paciencia…

por lo menos deberías de ser un poco educada, el chico le tomo el brazo, pudo observar sus muñecas, estas estaban vendadas y un poco de sangre lograba colarse a la superficie -veo por que eres así, esta mal que intentes quitarte la vida

La rubia se libero bruscamente, -eso es algo que a ti no te interesa!

El joven se quedo serio, su rostro con una tranquilidad, -algo me dice que esta no eres tu, Usagi lo miro con cierta ira, como se atrevía a decir quien era ella si no habían entablado una conversación decente, ni siquiera llevaban mas de cinco minutos consientes al mismo tiempo como se atrevía a decir tales declaraciones, el chico interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, -entonces me dirás tu nombre, termino esa frase con una dulce sonrisa

El rostro de la chica volvió a su antiguo rostro ese que había utilizado para engañar a todos ese que utilizaba para hacerse la fuerte, ese que estaba siendo flanqueado por ese sujeto extraño no tenia por que seguir hablando con él, no tenia derecho así que simplemente solo tenia que ignorarlo, como lo hacia con todo desde aquel trágico día no mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, aparentar ser de cera, no reír, no estar triste, se quedaron así por unos instantes hasta que las lagrimas salieron por si solas, Seiya acerco su mano y limpio la lagrima de la chica. Por que ahora las cosas se tornaban diferente, acaso era que tras su supuesto fallecimiento, tras el intento de asesinato hacia su persona estaba condenada al infierno, infierno en el que vivía en cada una de sus vidas, esa lagrima había sido de frustración ya que sabía que ese extraño no tenia la culpa de lo que ella estuviera pasando en ese momento, estaba dispuesta a disculparse, mas su orgullo no se lo permitía después de todo nadie le había pedido que se metiera en lo que no le importaba, no, seguiría con su antiguo plan.

Un doctor llego en ese momento, ya era el momento de retirar el yeso, el doctor se quedo callado, hasta que los jóvenes se percataron de la presencia del medico, Seiya se volteo para saludar como cualquier persona educada lo haría, tras el medico aparecieron dos sujetos mas uno de cabellos castaños y otro de cabellera gris blanquecina.

hermanito espero que para la próxima pienses bien lo que haces, dijo el mayor, el menos de todos el de ojos verdes y blanca cabellera se acerco, apunto con su dedo índice hacia la que para el era una desconocida.

ella es…? Seiya solo sonrió, - creó que no podré vivir más con esto en mi brazo, por favor puede retirarlo en este momento, Usagi aprovecho el momento para desaparecer tras las sabanas, Seiya se percato de aquello, estaba claro para él que la joven estaba pasando por un momento algo mas que malo, lo suficiente como para hacer que ella intentase matarse.

Un grito se escucho desde el pasillo, una rubia escandalosa al parecer había reconocido a esos tres sujetos, sus caras eran algo más que famosas, eran el grupo musical del momento, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten! No lo podía creer, saco un lápiz y un papel de quien sabe donde y se acerco rápidamente al más cercano a ella, pidiendo, no, suplicando un autógrafo, por favor pon para mi gran y adorada amiga Minako Aino, un golpe sobre su cabeza la hizo callar por un instante, su amiga Rei la estaba callando después de todo estaban en un hospital y ruidos de esa magnitud se escuchaban hasta el otro continente, hasta que se percato de la razón, ella también deseaba comportarse como hasta hacia unos minutos su amiga lo había echo, pero se mantuvo sería, había recordado por que estaba en ese lugar y de inmediato busco a su amiga, un paciente estaba enrollado en las sabanas no dudaba que esa fuese su amiga, entonces sintió la necesidad imperiosa de arrebatarle el lápiz a su amiga, yo también quiero uno de parte de mi grandiosa y bella amiga Rei Hino! Minako solo la observaba un tanto fastidiada, las dos chicas empezarían una riña

callense! Todos voltearon a donde provenía la voz, se quedaron observando la reacción de la joven…

Cuando la noche llega todas mis suplicas se desvanecen

En que crees? donde te encuentras en este momento?

Las estrellas fugaces son del color de mis miedos, es como la soledad que pasa y se queda en mí, simplemente no es nada y nada cambiada

Aunque esta vida sea mi enfermedad, no puedes extinguir este amor

Tu eres el arco iris que desearía tener en mis manos, por favor di mi nombre para poder encontrarte y vivir juntos en la eternidad…

Ese cambio inesperado en su amiga, no era del todo desfavorable. Por lo menos habían escuchado su voz de nuevo, Rei fue en dirección a su amiga quien se había vuelto a acurrucar en la cama, con su rostro de puchero, esa era la antigua Usagi que ella conocía, Sella quiso preguntar por el nombre de la chica pero pensó que lo mejor sería escuchar su nombre en los propios labios de la chica.

Usagi ya estaba de vuelta en casa, sus padres no sabían como comportarse, si le gritaban intentaría matarse de nuevo? Todo lo que había acontecido anteriormente había sido tan difícil para ella, tal vez una reprimenda era lo que necesitaba, solo que estarían dispuestos a correr ese riesgo? Tal vez hasta que la paciencia se les agoten y piensen que es mas la ganancia que la perdida…

La noche había llegado, de manera muy despacio Hikuko empezó a entrar en habitación de su hija al parecer ya se había dormido, titubeo un poco, no sabía si estaría bien irrumpir en el lugar, mas sentía la necesidad de estar en aquel lugar, lentamente abrió la puerta y fue entrando lentamente, se escucho como un murmullo una voz que provenía de Usagi, tan solo pronunciando el nombre de Mamoru….

La mañana había llegado, Sammy temía un día de estos entrar en la habitación de su hermana y encontrar una escena desagradable, mas debía cerciorarse aunque, la vida que supuestamente estaba llevando era muy triste.

Abrió la puertas mientras nombraba a la chica, la habitación estaba como si nadie hubiese dormido allí, todo estaba en perfecto orden, la cama tendida, todas las cosas del tocador acomodadas no se notaba absolutamente nada de polvo, corrió al baño, este también estaba en perfecto orden, un aroma a limpio floral provenía de el, su madre se habría levantado temprano?

Bajo a la cocina, al parecer alguien había estado allí la estufa se sentía caliente, mas no había ningún traste sucio, alguien entro al lugar era su madre que parecía somnolienta, aun tenia la pijama, se quedo perpleja al ver a su hijo que la miraba fijamente.

acaso es tarde, pregunto un poco confundido el muchacho, su madre lo miro extrañada,

aun es temprano, tienes hambre?

si, un poco, podrías hacerme el desayuno por favor

claro hijo, que quieres comer?

que fue lo que tu desayunaste? Hikuko se quedo muy seria, -no e desayunado

ahora me dirás que te acabas de levantar! Por que no voy a creer que Usagi es… Usagi, donde esta ella? Hikuko se quedo callada, que clase de pregunta era esa, claro que estaba en su habitación donde mas?

TSUUKU…

Nota.- bueno supongo que mas obvia y me muero je,je… espero y les haya gustado el cap ji,ji… ya aparece Seiya que mas quieren, se me hace que un cap mas y esto se termina, me vale si queda largo U


	3. Una pintura terminada

LA OSCURIDAD DE LOS COLORES

Cáp. 3.- Una pintura terminada

By: buny

..Ooo0.O.0ooO..

Desde entonces sabía que todo iba a acabar

Solo cerré mis oídos, todo aquello no lo quise escuchar

El tiempo del mañana no me pudo reconfortar

Un bello día, sin duda alguna, la chica rubia estaba desaparecida, había abandonado la casa. Donde se suponía que debía estar, solo esperaban que no cometiera una locura, Hikuko se sentó en el sofá.

-Sammy, dices que no viste que saliera, crees… la voz de la angustiada madre se quebró mientras empezaban los sollozos.

ªªªªª

El cementerio estaba a escasas calles del lugar Usagi estaba sentada en una banca, en una parada de autobuses, su cabeza agachada y su mirada en la nada, sin darse cuenta había arreglado sus cosas, realmente sentía esa enorme necesidad de poner en orden a lo que llamaba su vida, por que no simplemente dejaron que la sangre terminara de salir de su cuerpo!.

Se puso bruscamente de pie, que se suponía que estaba haciendo? Por que se encontraba en ese lugar? Que se suponía que debía hacer, ahora su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, empezó a caminar, iba en dirección a la calle sin siquiera mirar a los lados, una mano se cerro en su muñeca deteniéndola.

-es peligroso cruzar así la calle

Usagi sintió un poco de enojo dentro de si y un deseo imperioso por reprocharle a aquel sujeto que se atrevía dirigirle la palabra, se libero y le dio la espalda a esa persona, no tenia por que decir nada simplemente se retiraría a su casa.

- no deberías ser tan descortés, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le pasa, además ni se por que se porta así, no puedo comprenderla.

Solo eso dijo para que la chica se detuviera.

Un silencio abrumador se sintió de repente, ni un solo sonido se escuchaba, ni el ruido de los carros, ni el de las personas que pasaban por el lugar, nada, lo que el había dicho tenia mucho de verdad, desde cuando se había convertido en un mounstro, por que… por que ahora las palabras de ese muchacho resonaban con tanta fuerza en su cabeza, ese chico no la conocía ni ella a el, no existía ni una pizca de lastima en sus palabras, tal vez por eso… aun así, no deseaba hablar con él, por que dar importancia a algo cuando no se tiene razones para seguir en este mundo, cuando ya nada importa y solo se desea la muerte, no lo se simplemente no lo se! Se decía mentalmente, todo lo que e creído, todo lo que e soñado, todas las posibilidades agotadas, todo, nada de aquello le hacia parecer que cambiaria tan drásticamente su vida, sin embargo, como un evento tan inesperado y aparentemente insignificante para el resto del mundo puede cambiar a tantas personas, ahora se había vuelto egoísta, no le importaba si sufrían las persona que había jurado proteger y que amaba, solo por que le había sido arrebatado algo tan preciado en su vida, já, algo… casi nada, solo lo mas importante para ella, el joven seguía callado, intentaba mostrarse lo mas tranquilo posible, empezó a caminar en dirección a la chica, en eso ella comienza a desfallecer, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Me siento tan extraña, como si flotara, flotara en una inmensa paz, mientras siento como lentamente un inmenso temor se apodera de mi, solo que no lo comprendo, este miedo es al saber que sigo aquí, o simplemente e empezado a volverme loca, no, mas que eso, solo tengo deseos de correr, correr y correr, hasta desfallecer, solo quería ser feliz hacer lo que tu quisieras, que demonios hago aquí, solo siento que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, ja, perder mi tiempo, si me e olvidado de vivir como puedo pensar que mi tiempo tienen algún valor, simplemente quiero que se desvanezca, que deje de existir, de esa manera ya no podré sufrir y tampoco sufrirán los demás…

Usagi abrió sus ojos, donde estaba, sin lugar a dudas viva, el lugar ahora era lo de menos, se levanto de inmediato, estaba en su habitación, como había llegado a ese lugar, todo lo había soñado, abrió uno de sus cajones, todo estaba perfectamente en orden y sin polvo en sus dedos, salió de la habitación, escucho voces platicando una era de su madre y la otra…

Se acerco a las escaleras, ese muchacho de nuevo, por que la estaba molestando tanto, bajo sin importarle nada, le reclamaría, le pediría que se alejara que no le dirigiera la palabra jamás.

En eso el joven, se regreso, le entregaba algo a HIkuko, una credencial, al parecer la credencial de Usagi, había sido con ella como había dado con el paradero de la casa, en eso se percato de que la rubia ya se había despertado.

- Hola bom bom, dijo con una tierna sonrisa, veo que por fin despiertas, yo voy un poco tarde ya hablaremos después, el chico salió sin darle oportunidad a la chica de hacer nada, se quedo observando a su madre, de seguro empezarían los sermones en cualquier momento, su madre solo se dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina, Usagi se quedo muy desconcertada, menos mal pensó una molestia menos, ella hizo lo mismo se fue directo a su habitación.

Seiya iba a toda velocidad, cualquiera diría que se iba a estrellar en cualquier momento, derrapando se estaciono sin problemas por que dios es muy grande, se bajo corriendo y llego por fin al lugar, se detuvo en seco…

Había llegado tarde sus hermanos ya se había n retirado del lugar y no solo eso ya habían echo todo el trabajo, solo bajo la cabeza y se dejo caer de rodillas, ya esperaba la reprimenda y lo peor de todo la excusa que daría no le perdonarían aunque esta vez si era por algo serio lo llamarían mentiroso y terminarían la discusión dejándolo todo así, por fin había llegado a casa, sus hermanos lo observaron de manera fulminante, solo perdón fueron sus palabras…

Aunque los sueños se refugien en la oscuridad

Esa voz pasa muy dentro en mi mente

Por las mañanas ruego frente a la verdad

Y es que hay cosas que simplemente nunca cambiaran

Otro día mas, Usagi se había quedado todo el día acostada, su madre no le había dicho nada, ya se había cansado de su hija, ya no le importaba si ella moría? Ya no la amaba, por que debía de pensar en esas cosas! Se reprocho a si misma ella misma era la que deseaba quitarse la vida, era una mala hija eso lo aceptaba, también una mala amiga, todo era un error, por que no simplemente se iba de este mundo, a su mente le llego la imagen de aquel chico, ese muchacho ni siquiera la conocía y mostraba tanto interés en ella, lo que era seguro era de que otro mas iba a sufrir por su causa si ella hubiera perecido en aquel momento ese sujeto no la hubiese conocido.

No tenia ningún sentido seguir donde estaba, se puso de pie, tal vez ella tenía que salir en su búsqueda, salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, al parecer no había nadie en la casa, su madre de seguro había salido al mercado a comprar lo de la comida, llego a la cocina, miro en dirección a la puerta que salía a la cochera, camino lentamente, estaba algo dudosa, Usagi! Se detuvo en seco, su madre era la que la llamaba, vas a desayunar fueron sus simples palabras, Usagi ni siquiera contesto, solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa, voy a la cochera dijo finalmente y salio.

Su madre solo sonrió, al parecer lo peor ya había pasado…

El timbre se escuchaba en ese momento, Hikuko fue de inmediato, abrió la puerta.

-buenos días, espero que no sea muy temprano pero no podía mas tarde, la señora solo sonrió pasa dijo, el chico se desconcertó un poco pero acepto la invitación

Hikuko agradeció de nuevo al joven, este se apeno un poco, no es nada solo cumplía con mi deber de ciudadano.

La madre de Usagi se le quedo observando, yo te e visto en otro lugar le pregunto, se quedo otro minuto pensativa, el hospital!

-tu eres el muchacho que estaba en el hospital junto a la cama de mi hija, vaya si que este mundo es pequeño, imagino que deseas hablar con mi hija ella esta en la cochera puedes ir por esa puerta, la mujer indico por donde debía ir, Sella solo se quedo cayado esa mujer era extraña, entre mas alejado mejor, solo agradeció y se fue.

Camino mas lento al aproximarse, había tenido el valor de llegar hasta allí pero, por que el estaba en ese lugar, había cumplido con su deber y ya no había mas nada que hacer al respecto, solo que en aquella ocasión ella se veía tan enojada y no le permitió hablar, por que le había dicho que se verían después? Y mírenlo ahora cumpliendo promesas, si el no era del tipo de persona que cumple tan fielmente sus promesas después de todo por eso sus hermanos estaban tan molestos con él.

Llego hasta la entrada del lugar primero observaría la situación, de la manera mas precavida se asomo, estaba ella sentada frente a una pintura y aun lado había pinturas y pinceles, ella tenia en la mano un pincel, no se movía solo observaba, sentía que alguien lo estaba observando se volvió para darse cuenta que un joven estaba a su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa, Seiya casi grita pero se contuvo ya que no deseaba ser descubierto por la rubia, no aun.

-quien eres tu? Pregunto Seiya, es raro ser espiado cuando alguien espía a otra persona

-creo que esa pregunta me corresponde, después de todo esta es mi casa, Seiya se torno un poco carmesí por la vergüenza que sentía al escuchas tales palabras, era su casa! Entonces…

- soy hermano de la persona que estas espiando dijo finalmente, desgraciadamente para el no podía ocultar su cara de pena y desesperación.

-no te preocupes, dime que es lo que ves allí adentro, Seiya se desconcertó un poco esa era una pregunta capciosa o algo así, quería ponerlo en ridículo o algo

-pues solo veo a una chica que esta pintando, no veo gran cosa en eso, el chico movía su dedo de un lado a otro indicando una negación

-te equivocas, ella no ha pintado nada, esa pintura no es de ella

- a que te refieres con que no es de ella

-imagino que sabes algo de lo que ha pasado, eres el chico que la trajo la otra vez no?

-si claro, lo de su suicidio

-imagino que no sabes la razón que tiene para quitarse la vida o sí?

El amor volverá a mi de nuevo? el amor no muere? jamás se desvanece?  
Dame razones para continuar viviendo… Quiero una razón solo para vivir mi vida

Razones para querer conocerte…

Serena estaba sentada solo observaba la pintura, no se atrevía a siquiera tocarla estaba tal cual la última vez, solo de recordarlo sentía deseos de llorar, pero se había prometido no llorar, estaba tan molesta, lo odiaba tanto, se había ido, y lo peor de todo era que no podía olvidar esa escena, todas esas maquinas con esos sonidos tan abrumadores y finalmente tu partida, te odio por marcharte de esa forma en frente de mi, pero mas te hubiera odiado si te hubieras marchado sin poder estar por ultima vez a tu lado, por que no me llevaste con tigo, por que no estoy a tu lado, ya no hay una razón valida para mi, no existe sin ti.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, de seguro si hermano estaba espiándola de nuevo, él creía que no se había dado cuenta pero así era, era difícil ocultárselo a una sailor con experiencia, tal vez a la antigua Usagi la que al principio lloriqueaba tanto, aquella que conoció por primera vez Tuxedo Mask, esa tal vez hubiera echo algo ridículo que el viera para después burlarse de ella, pero su hermano ya no era tan inmaduro, solo lo ignoraría.

De un empujón Seiya fue lanzado adentro de la habitación quedando detrás de Usagi, se quedo muy callado, tratando ser imperceptible a la chica, él y su gran bocota, al ver la pintura no pudo evitar dar un comentario.

-esa pintura aunque honesta terminada es hermosa, esa persona te conocía mucho no es así

Usagi de inmediato tapo la pintura con una manta, se levanto del banquillo y estaba por salir del lugar, Seiya solo la observaba, que esperas para salir dijo en un tono un poco molesta.

Seiya la siguió llego hasta la sala, siéntate ordeno, quieres algo? Agua? Refresco?

-Vaya pero que amable estamos el día de hoy

- escucha no tengo por que soportarte, solo quiero que dejes de molestarme! que quieres de mi! Imagino que ya te habrán contado mi trágica historia y ahora me veras como los demás, su voz se escuchaba tan fría, ahora que lo conocía no tenía por que ser diferente, lo mejor sería que la odiaran, así todos estarían felices al momento de marcharse, ese momento que esperaba no tardara.

-escucha no vengo a pedirte nada, no tienes por que ponerte así! Usagi reacciono, se había puesto un poco histérica, debía calmarse, era acaso que ya no sabía como comportarse se había aislado del mundo por poco tiempo pero ya no sabía.

-solo vine por que pensé que querías decirme algo, ni siquiera quiero una explicación, no te conozco no tengo derecho a decirte nada, solo que pensé… Seiya se levanto – no tiene caso lo mejor será que me vaya.

El joven se dio media vuelta, se repetía mentalmente, que estoy haciendo aquí? por que vine? Hasta que sintió una mano cerrarse en su brazo y una voz que parecía quebrarse que le decía que no se fuera, lo siento escucho finalmente, no se movía del asombro, necesitaba ver que era lo que estaba pasando le dio la cara y solo podía ver una lagrima que se escapaba y rodaba por esa mejilla tan suave la cual instintivamente toco al retirar esa lagrima, aunque no quería no pudo evitar llorar, no deseaba que la viera así que se abrazo a el y su llanto ya no pudo contener, que extraño era, estaba siendo confortada por un extraño que había evitado que hiciera lo que mas deseba en ese momento, que se quitara la vida en tal vez mas de una ocasión.

Que puedo yo hacer para acercarme a ti, no puedes desvanece ese amor, este vivirá por siempre, desgarrándose en la penumbra.

Usagi se fue directo a la cocina su madre estaba en ese lugar, se quedo frente a ella, su madre estaba un tanto extrañada.

-no quiero que digas nada a las chicas sobre ese chico, en eso llega un poco emocionado y gritando su hermano, mamá! Mamá! Ya se quien es ese sujeto! Su hermano se detuvo en seco tras la mirada fría de su hermana, eso también va para ti dijo, a lo cual su hermano no entendió, la madre de Usagi vio lo que su hijo traía en la mano era una revista de chicos y ese muchacho estaba en ella, ella sin decir nada la tomo, -ese chico es alguien muy popular, no es así? Por eso no quiere que diga nada sobre él? La chica solo confirmo, a lo cual su hermano se porto renuente.

-pero esto me haría el chico mas popular de la escuela y mas si puedo conseguir una foto con él, oh! Cielos hable con él, le di un consejo wawaaa… y me pides que no cuente nada?

Usagi lo abrazo -lo siento se que no ha sido fácil para ti convivir conmigo sobre todo estas ultimas semanas, es un favor que él me pidió, te prometo que cuando sea el momento podrás decir todo lo que quieras.

Esto era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, su madre tampoco entendía nada, ella acaso?

-Mamá

Hikuko salio de sus pensamientos su hija ya la estaba abrazando, se estaba conteniendo para no llorar, si Kanji estuviera allí en ese momento de seguro estaría en un llanto exagerado, necesito ir con mis amigas, solo eso dijo y salió del lugar.

Rei estaba con las otras chicas en el templo, Minako estaba diciendo lo genial que sería ir a un concierto que se iba a realizar lejos de allí mientras que Makoto solo se cruzaba de brazos y decia deja de fantasear, Amy solo estaba chocando sus apuntes a pesar de que les faltaban unas semanas para entrar a clases, -que pasara si Usagi no quiere entrar dijo inesperadamente Rei un tanto sería, todas se quedaron calladas cabizbajo, eso no pasara dijo una voz que llamo la atención de todas, al mismo tiempo voltearon.

USAGI! Todas se pusieron de pie para poder abrazarla

-discúlpenme, lo siento tanto pero ya estoy mejor.

Seiya estaba de regreso en su casa, sus hermanos lo estaban esperando un tanto molestos, una semana ya había pasado y él se estaba comportando de una manera muy inusual, salía prácticamente a hurtadillas, siempre tenía algo que hacer y ya no platicaban tanto, la escuela se acercaba y su padre les había pedido que tomaran un año de pura escuela por razones de su madre, no tocarían su música por todo un periodo escolar y debían elegir una escuela.

-ocurre algo dijo inocentemente casi en la salida

Taiki que era el mayor empezó, Seiya que no recuerdas que debemos buscar una escuela. Seiya se quedo muy serio,- no se ustedes pero yo ya se a que escuela quiero entrar, prometí no cantar pero no que iríamos juntos, así que si no les agrada no me importa. Solo dijo eso y se fue del lugar, los dos se quedaron un poco confundidos estaba claro que por ser el del medio era el mas problemático pero esta vez se había comportado mas grosero que de costumbre.

Ya solo faltaba una semana para iniciar las clases al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Seiya estaba platicando con Usagi.

-sabes ya me inscribí estaré en la misma escuela que tu escuela, la interrogante en su cara lo decía todo. – se que soy un cantante pero lo prometí a mi padre, el día que te conocí me estaban quietando el yeso de un brazo, tenia con el ya varios meses, me caí de una motocicleta, estaba tan molesto por que no pude hacer nada todo fue mi culpa.

-que fue tu culpa? Le decía mientras le tomaba el brazo

El rostro de Seiya se vistió con un poco de melancolía…

Cuando tú pasas al fantasma, congelándose con el paso del tiempo, el amor esta aguardando

a lo lejos después del arco iris.

TSUUKU….

Nota.- sorry se que iba a ser el fin pero se me ocurrieron mas cosas y pues je,je.. otro cap pero les prometo el final en el que sigue P


	4. Vivid Colors

LA OSCURIDAD DE LOS COLORES

Cáp. 4.- Vivid Colors

By: buny

..Ooo0.O.0ooO..

Usagi y Seiya ya se llevaban un poco de tiempo conociéndose, ninguna de las chicas sabía de su amistad, por lo menos no por el momento, había sido divertido esconderlo en algunas ocasiones sobre todo cuando él se encontraba en casa y una de las chicas venía de visita.

Desde hacia tanto que no se sentía tan viva, pero eso también la hacia pensar en el miedo que sentía, todo estaba tan bien en esos momentos, las cosas cambian nada es para siempre, su mundo volvería otra vez a decaer.

Ya era hora de enfrentarse a todo, las vacaciones habían terminado, estaba algo dudosa pero sabía que no lo enfrentaría sola, sus amigas estarían en el mismo salón.

Lo había estado pensando, se suponía que nadie sabía de su pequeña amistad con el cantante entonces? A decir verdad ella no había dicho nada por que él se lo había pedido pero ahora todo dependería de él ella se comportaría como si no lo conociera.

La profesora entro en ese momento junto con ella Seiya y otros dos chicos, ellos eran similares. La profesora los presento como hermanos, eso Usagi no lo sabía, por que Seiya no le habría comentado, ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había dicho nada sobre su familia, solo aquella vez que mencionó a su padre, pero fuera de eso no dijo mas.

Las otras scouts estaban muy emocionadas después de todo no eran solo unos chicos guapos eran ellos!

La hora de la clase empezó la profesora también estaba algo emocionada por las celebridades en su salón de clases, señorita Tsukino podría dar un recorrido a los nuevos alumnos, muéstreles las…

No…

Todos inclusive los nuevos voltearon, disculpe insistió la maestra, Usagi volvió a contestar lo mismo, no, todos estaban mas atónitos, cualquiera de las personas en ese lugar darian lo que fuese por estar en su lugar, nuevamente insitito la profesora, no, Usagi hizo una mueca de molesta, y solo dijo, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer. Y eso puso fin a las discusión, la profesora pregunto si alguien mas queria hacerlo a lo que toda la clase levanto la mano, Taiki dijo algo serió, disculpe profesora eso no es necesario ya conocemos las instalaciones.

El día permaneció igual habían puesto ciertas reglas acerca de las nuevas celebridades, como el echo de no hostigarlos, Pedirles autógrafos y cosas como esas, era la hora del descanso y Usagi se había ido con sus amigas, en cierta forma la entristecía el echo de que Seiya no le mencionara mas cosas sobre el y también el tener que fingir que no lo conocía. Minako era la más entusiasmada.

-solo se sentó a dos sillas de mi, no cabe duda que son guapisomos, Rei la cayo puesto que estaba hablando muy fuerte, el nerviosismo se apodero de ella cuando vio que ellos voltearon, solo sonrió y regreso a mirar a Minako, tienes que calmarte, yo se el gran sacrificio que es esto, en eso interrumpió Usagi, yo no se por que hacen tanto alboroto, ellos solo son humanos justo como nosotras, se levanto de donde estaba y salió del lugar un tanto melancólica, todas se extrañaron al verla. Seiya se percato de ello y quiso ir con ella, sabía que estaría molesta, pero en eso su hermano Taiki le llamó la atención, no terminaba de entender por que estaban en esa escuela precisamente.

Seiya solo se le quedo observando, yo les dije que no les daría razones si ustedes quisieron seguir me ese es su problema no el mió, si quieren pueden buscar uno mejor, yo aquí estoy bien. Taiki aun no estaba muy convencido, iba a llegar al fondo del asunto.

Usagi estaba con las chicas ellas lo habían notado que su amiga no estaba tan de buen humor, además estaba el asunto de 'cosas mas importantes' Minako fue la primera en fulminar a Usagi con la mirada, como te atreviste! Fue lo que dijo mientras que con sus expresiones decía todo, cálmate dijo Amy, imagino que nos dirás que es lo que pasa no Usagi? La chica solo volteo a ver a la nada y movió los hombros, no tengo ningún motivo solo no tuve ganas…

Todas se quedaron heladas, esa era la antigua Usagi, fría como la nieve pero, por que?

Rei se sentó a un lado de ella y la rodeo con su brazo juguetonamente, no importa te apoyamos! Pero debes admitir que te pasaste! Makoto solo se quedo pensativa y suspiro, se imaginan que me hubiera dicho a mi, encantada hubieran sido mis palabras, ja,ja,ja… todas comenzaron a reír.

Usagi se levanto voy por un refresco alguien quiere algo de la cafetería? Todas se quedaron calladas, esta bien dijo finalmente Usagi traeré unos dulces, sonrió y se retiro.

Al doblar por el pasillo se topo con Taiki. Usagi se le quedo viendo, ciertamente tenían un parecido pero no tanto era una sensación extraña al estar frente a él.

Yo te conozco dijo finalmente. No debería ser yo la que diga tales palabras, no lo creó contesto el chico con toda certeza, si tu supieras quien soy estarías tan entusiasmada como todas ellas y no tan tranquila, para ti solo somos unos chicos cualquiera no es así? Usagi solo sonrió, tienes razón nunca e escuchado su música y no pienso empezar ahora, eso es lo que quieres que me ponga a gritar de alegría por que tengo la dicha de entablar palabras contigo? Pierdes tu tiempo, Usagi estaba retirándose cuando Taiki la detuvo, por favor… Usagi se quedo calmada esperando, por favor no lo hagas, que cosa? Pregunto ella casi como un susurro, no dejes de mirarme como hasta ahora, tu lo dijiste solo somos seres humanos como todos. Usa solo le sonrió, mientras que en otra esquina estaba Seiya observando todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba un poco molesto, como estaba tomando ella las cosas, que le estaría diciendo a su hermano? En eso llego Yaten tomo del brazo a su hermano, miro de forma despectiva a la rubia, vamonos tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar con esta mujer que solo quiere llamar la atención, Taiki solo se sonreía de ver lo infantil que era su hermano, pero si ella fuera la Usagi de antes de seguro se quedaría callada, en primer lugar les hubiera dado el tour con emoción pero ahora todo era diferente en cierta forma, nada podría ser como antes. – escucha pequeño niño de papi, si solo estas en esta escuela para que puedan ver lo maravilloso y genial que no eres, entonces cámbiate de escuela! Nadie te tiene raptado aquí, Yaten no podía permitir que esa tipa lo estuviera retando, no te voy a dar el gusto si eso es lo que quieres! Si quiero me quedo o me voy no tengo por que hacerte caso alguno, Usagi se le quedo viendo de una manera tan fría que los dos hermanos sintieron escalofríos, levanto su mano en dirección a un pasillo, la oficina del director esta en esa dirección la decisión es tuya decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa triunfal, que te pasa! Mocosa impertinente! El mocoso hablando de… Taiki intervino, por favor ya dejen esto por la paz, hay! Quisiera saber por que Seiya escogió de todas las malditas escuelas una donde hay gente tan impertinente, - quieres que te diga por que lo hizo? Los dos voltearon de inmediato, estas bromeando no es así? Verdad? Dijo el menor, solo veían como movía la cabeza en forma negativa, se veía muy seria, como podía saber ella eso? Entonces quieres que te diga? Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, están preparados para escuchar la verdad? Ya! No la hagas de emoción si te decimos que si, es por que si queremos saber dilo de una buena vez, Yaten cálmate le indico su hermano, por favor dinos lo que sabes, esta bien dijo finalmente, Seiya escogió esta escuela por que… simplemente por que es un tonto y mas tonto es el que lo sigue… que clase de respuesta tonta es esa? Replicaba Yaten, Taiki empezó a reír a carcajadas, ja, ja, ja… Yaten no comprendía por que se estaba riendo si le acababan de decir tonto en su cara y con el mayor descaro, este se calmo y puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano, ella tiene razón, QUE! Solo dime si ella dijo alguna mentira, Yaten se quedo serio por unos instantes luego pensó en lo cómico que había sido aquello le dice tonto y solo le da risa, debía admitir que eso era algo ingenioso, tal vez habían empezado con el pie izquierdo pero ciertamente era diferente a todas esas chicas maniáticas, histéricas y acosadoras, pero aun seguía la interrogante del por que su hermano había elegido esa escuela, entonces esa es la única respuesta que conoces? Dijo en son de paz, Usagi se quedo seria, iba a decir algo pero al parecer se arrepintió, pensó mejor las cosas y finalmente dijo, eso es algo que solo el te puede decir. Taiki se quedo pensativo, al parecer esa chica sabía más de lo que quería admitir, pero no la iba a obligar a nada, unos gritos se escuchaban en el patio de la escuela.

Unas chicas venían corriendo, era del patio de la escuela, Taiki detuvo a una de ellas, pregunto presuroso que era lo que estaba pasando? La chica agarro aire y lo mas calmada que pudo empezó a relatar lo que pudo -- un, es un joven, pregunta por no se quien una sailor o algo así, otra de las chicas que se había detenido junto con ella la interrumpió, -- trae un mascara y atrapa con una planta que le crecen flores rojas, todo fue tan rápido. Usagi no pudo evitar exaltarse un poco, esa explicación, no podía ser él? O si? Taiki lo noto, después de todo ella no lo pudo evitar.

Saco a Usagi de sus pensamientos cuando les indico que se fueran de ese lugar y que ellos averiguarían lo que estaba pasando, que era mejor que se pusieran a salvo. Usagi se fue con las chicas sin decir palabra alguna, al doblar por el primer pasillo Usagi se detuvo, Seiya no se había despegado de ella, el también había notado la expresión de la chica en la platica y quería saber lo que estaba pasando, la chica se salto por la ventana, acaso se dirigía al lugar del desastre?

Seiya fue tras ella, en efecto un joven de antifaz estaba allí, tenía atrapada a Sailor Venus envuelta en una enredadera formada por unas rosas rojas, mientras que Sailor Júpiter aun estaba peleando con el, las otras sailor estaban en el suelo, Usagi no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero si ese sujeto era…

La chica se quedo por un momento inmóvil, el estaba allí, por fin había regresado, había pasado ya tanto tiempo, su reacción fue impulsiva iba a correr hacia el sin pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, nada le importaba en ese momento, fue detenida por Seiya en ese momento que es lo que te pasa! Fueron sus palabras pero ella parecía no escucharlo solo jalaba su mano para poder librarse, pero no lo conseguía, empezó a desesperar y solo grito desesperada…

MAMORU! Mientras alargaba su mano para acercarse a él, este volteo tenia a Júpiter tomada del cuello, -- no Usagi dijo débilmente mientras caía al piso. El sujeto era la viva imagen de Tuxedo Mask, Usagi estaba convencida de que era él, por fin había vuelto, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor no le era visible el sujeto camino unos paso mientras que Seiya se interponía entre el y Usagi, -- no te acerques mas! Indico mientras que la rubia ya no intentaba ir se había quedado observándolo, él se detuvo un momento, saco una de sus rosas y la lanzo a un árbol, de allí salió una sailor, pero no era nadie que ella conociera, soy Sailor star maiker y al terminar de presentarse aparece otra y yo Sailor star hiller, no te permitiremos que sigas con esto! Señalo la mas alta, el joven solo sonrió, -- creo que tendré que postergar nuestro encuentro, tomo una rosa y la dejo caer al piso mientras usaba su bastón para abrirse camino y escapar del lugar. Fue entonces cuando la joven princesa perdió el conocimiento, Seiya alcanzo a cacharla antes de que cayera al piso, Júpiter estaba detrás de las nuevas aparecidas, quienes son ustedes? Ella voltearon de inmediato, se miraron y asintieron, en eso cada una salio por un lado. Júpiter no intento detenerlas miro a su amiga y solo pensaba en que tan cierto era lo que sus ojos habían presenciado…

TSUUKU…

Nota.- na! Ya no se a donde ira a parar esta historia, cosas raras cruzan por mi cabeza estoy toda confusa tengo muchos fics sin actualizar! Je,je.. eso si el final me queda muy claro y para que no se me olvidara lo escribi en una hoja de papel solo que errr.. no se donde la deje je,je… pero bueno espero no tardar mucho en acabar esta historia.

Gracias a Neo graby, Silver Moonlight-81 y abda por su review! Tambien a todos mis lectores que no me abandonan T-T sorry que demore tanto pero me esfuerzo lo mas que puedo je,je…


	5. Cuando el color es una mentira

**LA OSCURIDAD DE LOS COLORES**

**Cáp. 5.-** Cuando el color es una mentira

By: buny

**..Ooo0.O.0ooO..**

Aquella noche fue tan larga, tuve un sueño donde tu me abandonabas.

Mis lágrimas caían y eran apresadas por el viento del tiempo y al final sentí tu respiración cerca de mi, como una leve brisa que surcaba cercas de mi oído.

Recoge aquellas lágrimas, e vuelto, ahora puedo estar junto a ti.

Usagi estaba aun inconsciente, la habían llevado a la enfermería, todo lo que había pasado era de lo mas extraño, como podía estar ante ellas una persona que ya estaba muerta?

Era verdad que podía revivir, pero en esa ocasión había sido por el cristal de plata, en esta ocasión Usagi no lo había conseguido por mas que lo intento, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y ella solo lloro y lloro al ver lo inútil de sus esfuerzos.

Ese en definitiva no era Mamoru, ese sujeto era despiadado y no le importaba si alguien salía lastimado...

Había sido Seiya el que la había llevado a la enfermería y él estaba allí, las chicas lo miraban un poco preocupado, pero la pregunta era por que?

Los otros dos sujetos fueron en su búsqueda, estaban tan extrañados como las chicas, al parecer ellos ya se conocían o al menos eso daban a entender, Seiya los miro a todos allí reunidos así que no tuvo mas remedio que decirles la verdad.

Taiki se había quedado pensativo, vaya esa chica era bastante honorable, no les había dicho nada al respecto había mantenido su promesa de no decir nada a nadie, solo que como se le pudo ocurrir a su necio hermano que podía seguir con esa farsa estando ellos tan cercas.

Lita había sido la que había presenciado mas de todo aquello y aun estaba un poco confusa.

**Flash back**

Quienes son ustedes? La voz de la guerrera de Júpiter, no se escuchaba demandante, mas bien suplicante y confusa.

Ella voltearon de inmediato, se miraron y asintieron, en eso cada una salió por un lado. Júpiter no intento detenerlas miro a su amiga, debemos llevarla con un medico le dijo a Seiya, este la miro.

–quien eres? Que es lo que pasa?

Júpiter solo volteo en otra dirección las otras sailors se estaban incorporando, fue Venus quien impulsivamente hablo

–Usagi esta bien!!!?

Seiya la miro por unos instantes y fue Rei quien la callo de inmediato mientras le decía un tanto molesta al oído, no estamos solas, la voz de Seiya las saco de su pelea.

–quien era ese sujeto?

Ese joven comenzaría a hacer demasiadas preguntas y ninguna de ellas podían contestar así como así, lo mejor sería que el la llevara a la enfermería de la escuela. Rei se puso enfrente de todas y solo sonrió

–ahora que todo esta bien te encargamos a esa chica

Todas estaban desconcertadas pero eso era lo mejor después de todo, ellas se retiraron dejando a un Seiya peor que cuando todo empezó.

**Fin Flash Back **

Amy empezó a hablar después de aquello –deberían irse, nosotras la cuidaremos

–No ... dijo débilmente Seiya- todos voltearon a verlo, el no se iría después de todo –dejen que permanezca por lo menos hasta que despierte.

Nadie dijo nada a aquello, solo permanecieron en silencio

–quien es Mamoru?- rompió el silencio

Todos voltearon a verlo, las chicas se pusieron un poco nerviosas, fue Amy la que contesto con otra pregunta –donde escuchaste ese nombre?- Seiya la miro –así fue como le llamo a ese sujeto que nos ataco

Todas las chicas se quedaron pensativas, nadie decía nada, Seiya se estaba desesperando –bueno entonces?- fue Rei la valiente –escucha no se que tanto sepas sobre el pasado de Usagi- el chico la interrumpió abruptamente –lo se todo! No me digan que ese es el sujeto que la dejo y por el que casi se mata!?

Todos lo miraron con asombro, Rei bajo la mirada, miraba sus manos mientras las movía nerviosa

–pero el no puede estar aquí

Esta vez fue Yaten el que pregunto –y por que no?- Mina se apresuro a contestar –por que esta muerto- tapo su boca al terminar de decir aquello, mientras las miradas reprobatorias de sus amigas se concentraban en ella.

Ya había pasado una hora, la enfermera había pedido que no estuvieran todos en la habitación, pero fue imposible sacar a Seiya del lugar.

Usagi estaba despertando, miro a Seiya y solo sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera un tanto melancólica, la rubia se levanto de inmediato un brillo de felicidad se denotaba en sus ojos, tomo de los hombros a Seiya y con una amplia sonrisa solo dijo efusivamente...

–Regreso!! Por fin a regresado!!

Lo abrazo emocionada, solo podía pensar en las palabras de la rubia, había regresado, todo era tan extraño, por lo menos sabía que ella estaba bien y por lo pronto era lo mas importante en ese momento.

Soledad... tu silencioso susurro, resuena en mi mar de lágrimas durante toda la noche

Recordando... tu nunca me dejaste llorar y tu nunca dijiste adiós

A la espera miraba al cielo mientras abrazaba mi soledad...

.:o.0.o:.

Por fin el día había terminado, esa persona había aparecido y ahora que? Que se suponía que debía hacer o como se suponía que debía reaccionar?

Al día siguiente llego al colegio, entro en el salón de clases, la rubia aun no llegaba, sus dos hermanos lo miraron un tanto preocupados, el había llegado a casa tarde y no había querido contar gran cosa, simplemente que ella esta bien, que la había dejado en su casa, para luego entrar en su habitación y no salir hasta en la mañana, su desayuno había sido casi nulo y se había estado mas callado de lo normal, parecía pensativo, se había cerrado, sin duda necesitaba del apoyo de su familia, pero si él rechazaba ese apoyo?

Se sentó en su lugar, las otras chicas lo miraban también preocupadas e intercambiaban miradas junto con sus hermanos y solo negaban con la cabeza, ya casi era hora y Usagi no aparecía, Amy sonrió con melancolía –se siente como en los viejos tiempos- dijo casi como un susurro, Rei la miro y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa –si lo es- confirmo, cuando corriendo llegaba muy agitada la rubia, en verdad era como en lo viejos tiempos, miro asombrada la clase, toda la atención estaba en ella, una cara de alivio se vio reflejada y solo se sentó en su lugar, se veía muy animada, miro a todos con una enorme sonrisa –buenos días- todas las chicas estaban desconcertadas –te sientes bien?- dijo Minako, Usagi la vio un tanto intrigada –por que me habría de sentir mal? Solo se me hizo un poco tarde eso es todo- y una enorme sonrisa volvió a su cara.

Que pasaba? Todo era tan extrañamente normal que dejaba de serlo! Rei iba a preguntar a Usagi, solo que la profesora llego y ya no hubo tiempo, esperaría al receso.

Por fin había llegado la hora de la clase de gimnasia, todas las chicas se fueron a alo vestidores, Usagi no había parado de sonreír durante todo ese tiempo, no era que les molestara que ella estuviera feliz, si no que las razones de su felicidad podían estar muy erradas, una desilusión no sabían como la afrontaría.

Rei se acerco a Usagi quien terminaba de guardar sus cosas en el casillero –oye, Usagi, el día de hoy estamos muy contentas no?- la rubia volteo y la miro extrañada –claro, por que habría de estar triste? –no me refería a eso, es que no solo te vez feliz- dudo un poco si seguir o no con la conversación –te vez radiante!- Usagi se le quedo observando –y tu pregunta es?- Rei estaba decidida, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga –algo paso? Digo para que estés tan de buen humor, vamos platícame- Usagi termino de cerrar el casillero y camino unos pasos alejándose –llegaremos tarde, te contare luego anda!

Rei se quedo callada y muy seria por unos instantes, si Usagi no quería decir nada por el momento estaba bien, pero debía afrontar la realidad tarde o temprano.

El instructor les había pedido que corrieran para el calentamiento antes de iniciar el partido de voley ball, esa era la actividad que tenia asignada para ese día, mientras del otro lado del gimnasio Seiya veía a Usagi correr con las demás chicas, se había quedado muy serio observaba a la chica, su rostro estaba con una sonrisa, bromeaba con las chicas mientras trotaba en el piso, noto la mirada de ella detenerse, miro directo esos azules ojos, su rostro parecía muy feliz pero sus ojos, sus ojos...

Un golpe por parte del entrenado saco a Seiya del trance en el que estaba

–No esta aquí para ver a las señoritas, si no para hacer ejercicio así que a trabajar!!

Seiya se sobaba la cabeza, ese golpe había sido un tanto fuerte, de inmediato se puso en marcha y alcanzo a sus hermanos.

Una de las chicas que corrían mas adelante se detuvo haciendo que varias tropezaran y cayeran al piso, al ver de pie a la chica no pudieron evitar reclamar –por que te detienes!!- varias voces se escucharon mientras se levantaban y otras miraban a la chica que no las tomaba en cuenta, fija en un punto todas comenzaron a voltear, el techo se estaba llenando de enredaderas, desde la esquina superior derecha bajaba rápidamente cubriéndolo todo, los estudiantes empezaron a alejarse mientras que el resto estaba expectantes, la entrada del gimnasio había quedado bloqueada, fue entonces cuando la angustia inicio, el profesor se armo de valor, intentaría quitar lo mas posible la planta para que los alumnos pudieran salir, estaba por agarrar una cuando aparecieron millones de espinas, el profesos se quedo aterrado por unos segundos, esa era la planta mas extraña que jamás hubiera visto, se quito l toalla que traía alrededor del cuello para poder agarra la enredadera sin miedo a pincharse con las espinas, entonces brotaron miles de rosas por toda a enredadera de un color rojo brillante, el aroma impregnaba el ambiente, todas las chicas estaban maravilladas, estaban comenzaron a acercarse para ver mas de cerca Usagi iba a tocar una de las rosas, Seiya no se lo permitió la aparto de un tirón de su brazo, la rubia lo miro extrañado –que te pasa?- Seiya la libero –es peligroso, no sabemos que pueda pasar si las tocas- Usagi levanto una ceja –solo son rosas- dijo algo divertida, iba a regresar –por favor, no lo hagas- Usagi lo ignoro y toco la hermosa rosa con sus dedos, se acerco para oler, el aroma era delicioso e indescriptiblemente relajante, no se contuvo y arranco la rosa que tenia pinchándose el dedo índice una gota de sangre salió, pero ella ni se quejo –no son hermosas? La acerco a su nariz para volver a oler entonces un polen empezó a salir de las otras rosas, llenando el lugar con este, muchos intentaron taparse y no respirar, pero eso no funciono, simplemente no funciono, uno a uno caían al suelo, solo las sailors y los tres jóvenes cantantes seguían de pie, pero por que?

Usagi se quedo observando a todos, mas no se veía asombrada, se veía sospechosamente culpable de todo lo que acababa de acontecer Taiki se apresuro a hablar

–que pasa!? Que has hecho!?

Todas las Sailors salieron de su asombro y se pusieron cercas de su princesa, nadie la iba a dañar, Yaten y Taiki se pusieron en guardia, así como las 4 Sailors Usagi y Seiya eran los únicos que estaban inmóviles, las rosas comenzaron a tener movimiento se enredaron en la pierna de Mikoto, nadie se había percatado de aquello hasta que cayo al piso mientras esta se enrollaba mas en ella, todos voltearon mientras que la planta los atacaba enredándose en ellos, Seiya se acerco a ayudar a sus hermanos y fue atrapado por las enredaderas también

–Usagi !!!

El grito del chico llamo la atención de todos, el trance en el que parecía que estaba Usagi desapareció, miro a todos preocupada y dejo caer la rosa que tenía en las manos, entonces la planta comenzó a enredarse en su cuerpo, que esta pasando? Sus piernas habían sido atrapadas en cuestión de segundos, miro a sus amigos quienes batallaban para no quedar totalmente cubiertos por las rosas, entonces él apareció, estaba de pie frente a Usagi, su traje de tuxedo y una mascara cubría su rostro, Usagi dejo de pelear y la planta la cubrió por completo

–tu no eres Tuxedo Mask!- el grito de angustia de Rei resonó por todo el gimnasio, este camino hasta donde estaba ella, se agacho y la agarro del cabello para obligarla a verlo al rostro –acaso no me estas viendo?- entonces la soltó de forma brusca y se puso de pie –no me interesa lo que piense ninguno de ustedes yo solo vine por una cosa-

Tomo el cuerpo envuelto de Usagi la coloco en su hombro, sonrió triunfal y con un movimiento de mano a la altura de su cara se despidió, entro en la maraña de rosas que había en la pared y desapareció entre ellas, Seiya estaba mas que desesperado, si no quedaba otra salida se transformaría allí mismo e iría por ella, pero eso no fue necesario todo desapareció, ya no había flores ni nada parecido en las paredes, se miraron y tampoco los cubrían las enredaderas, se pusieron de pie de inmediato, las chicas vieron que los demás seguían en el piso Amy se acerco a una de ellas –esta dormida- fue su fría respuesta, las cuatro Sailors se encaminaron a la salida.

Seiya corrió para alcanzarlas, toco el hombro de Rei y la hizo voltear –que esta pasando? Usagi?

Rei se separo –no se metan en este asunto, nosotras lo resolveremos- Yaten interrumpió –si lo resolverán como lo hicieron con esto?- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos de manera desafiante- Makoto se puso frente a la pelinegra –pues no vi que ustedes hicieran algo- se escucho cierto enojo, Taiki iba a replicar por aquello, pero Seiya se puso de mediador –peleándonos entre nosotros no resolverá nada y Usagi les recuerdo sigue perdida- todos se calmaron un poco, fue cuando vieron que los estudiantes se estaban despertando, Taiki se encamino a la salida –este no es un lugar seguro, es mejor ir a otro lado—todos asintieron y salieron del lugar.

.:o.0.o:.

Se habían reunido en el templo de Rei, todos tomaron asiento –no sabia que eras una sacerdotisa- menciono sin dar mucha importancia Taiki, al menos eso rompería el hielo Seiya se levanto alterado –están concientes de que Usagi esta con ese sujeto! Y nosotros aquí sin saber nada- todos lo miraron y bajaron la cabeza, estaban conciente de aquello solo que no sabían como comportarse.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el ambiente –tu lo llamaste Tuxedo Mask- Taiki apunto a Rei, esta dio un salto en su lugar, volteo la mirada, Minako se estaba enojando empuño las manos, apretaba con fuerza, el silencio otra vez formado la había puesto al limite, Usagi estaba desaparecida y nadie pensaba en algo para encontrarla! De un solo golpe se puso de pie –esta claro que nadie va a decir nada, así que la torpe de Minako lo ara, ese sujeto se supone que esta muerto Tuxedo Mask y Mamoru son la misma persona, Usagi es nuestra princesa y debemos encontrarla, si ustedes pueden ser de utilidad entonces quédense si no es mejor que se vayan de aquí y no nos hagan perder mas el tiempo!

La rubia respiraba agitada había dicho todo aquello sin dejar de hablar, las chicas la miraban con asombro y los chicos con cierta incógnita en sus mentes

Taiki fue el primero en hablar –como que su princesa? Ustedes son esas chicas... El chico se quedo muy serió, las había visto pero, no podía decirlo puesto que estaba transformado.

Seiya se levanto de inmediato, había tomado una decisión, volteo a ver a los demás –entonces vayamos a la casa de ese sujeto, o tienen una mejor idea?

Amy saco su mini computadora, Yaten rodó los ojos –no es momento de maquillarse!- Amy lo miro de reojo y luego regreso a la mini computadora, Taiki se vio muy interesado –no seas tonto Yaten eso no es una polvera, Mina tomo algo que parecía un teléfono, marco un numero y espero, mientras Makoto tomaba un móvil y marcaba, los tres se quedaron esperando, Rei se puso de pie y tomo el teléfono de su casa y marco también, las tres colgaron y dijeron al unísono –nada... voltearon a ver esperanzadas a Amy, cerro la mini computadora y dio un suspiro –no creo que este en su casa, la señal del cristal proviene de ahí así que lo mas seguro es que no lo traiga consigo.

Seiya veía como las chicas se organizaban y se entendían con pocas acciones y pocas palabras –entonces- simplemente dijo para que ellas le dijeran sus conclusiones, Amy volteo, se sereno un poco y entonces soltó –creo que lo mas prudente es que nos dividamos en dos grupos uno ira a la casa de Usagi el resto ira a la casa de Mamoru- Amy miro a Rei, esta se puso de pie –yo los llevare con a la casa de Mamoru y ustedes vayan a casa de Usagi, si algo pasa estaremos en contacto- todos asintieron y salieron del templo.

Cada grupo fue al lugar que le correspondía pero en ninguno de los dos lugares no había rastros de ella ni de Mamoru, ahora no había pistas, cada quien se fue por su lado, Seiya se fue directo a su habitación, no tenía deseos de hablar con sus hermanos, se dejo caer en la cama, ni siquiera se quiso cambiar de ropa, abrazo la almohada y cerro los ojos, tenía deseos de llorar, se sentía inseguro y desesperado, que demonios estaba pasando?

.:o.0.o:.

Seiya se levanto, fue a la cocina, sentía un hueco en el estomago y esperaba poder llenarlo con comida, aunque no tenía hambre, al parecer ninguno de sus hermanos se había levantado, eso era extraño ya que Taiki era siempre el primero en estar de pie, abrió el refrigerador tomo el litro de leche y lo cerro, al darse la vuelta estaba allí, ella estaba allí!

Dio unos pasos al frente estiro si mano para tocar a la chica, tenía que saber que era real, que no se estaba volviendo loco, poso su mano en la mejilla de ella y rápidamente fue apartada por la rubia, sonrió dulcemente –ya no me busquen- Seiya la miro con desconcierto –donde estabas? que no vez que estamos preocupados por ti! – la chica dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Seiya se apresuro, entonces escucho la fría voz de la rubia –no me toques, no lo repetiré otra vez, dejen de buscarme- Seiya miraba con temor –por lo menos puedes decirme lo que esta pasando?- sentía que temblaba, sus palabras no se escuchaban firmes, en cualquier momento caería al piso, por que sentía aquello? No podía estar por mucha mas de pie, necesitaba saber lo que pasaba, necesitaba que la Usagi que conocía le hablara con la verdad, que demonios pasaba!?

Usagi volteo la cabeza –regrese con el amor de mi vida, eso es todo lo que importa, y tu no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones

Seiya sentía como las lagrimas querían salir, se estaba reprimiendo, quería detenerla, pero sus piernas le temblaban demasiado, se dejo caer en el suelo, su pecho le dolía, le dolía mucho, se presiono con la mano, una lagrima logro fugarse, cerro con fuerza los ojos quería evitar que mas lagrimas se le escapasen, volteo a donde ella estaba, pero al parecer en silencio tal como llego se desvaneció...

Y esas son las palabras que tomaste de cualquier corazón roto

Y como una hoja afilada penetraron en mi ser haciendome sentir

que la vida perdía sentido...

Continuara...

* * *

Nota.- bueno después de tanto tiempo U.U si soy muy mala lo reconozco pero bueno al menos no lo abandone je,je... ya no sabia bien que escribir je,je... pero una platicadita con mi amiga Ana y la musa regreso jo,jo,jo... hasta me vinieron otras locas ideas así que espero terminar esto en algunos capítulos, no digo cuantos por que no estoy muy segura je,je... mas o menos unos 2-3 pueden ser mas pero no menos ja,ja,j XD!!!

Espero y les guste este capitulo! Baicha.


End file.
